Il était une fois, Hermione Granger
by Howlly
Summary: Hermione Granger, 7 ans, se voit devenir la plus grande star de Londres. Et pour cela, elle décide de tourner une émission sur sa vie. Futur star ? Protectrice des animaux? Grande sorcière? Toute ces questions qu'elle se pose seront à jamais en suspend...Quoi que.


_Me revoici avec une petite fic qui concerne... Seulement Hermione ! J'avais envie de délaisser mes yaoi juste pour elle . _  
_Pourquoi personne ne parle d'elle ? Pourquoi personne ne raconte son enfance?_  
_Je m'en suis chargée...__**Voici Hermione la super star!**_

* * *

_**Il était une fois, Hermione Granger.**_

* * *

"Biiip, biiip, biiiip."  
Voici le bruit que fit la caméra lorsque la petite brune aux cheveux bouclés appuya sur "Enregistrer".

"- Bonjour! Ici Hermione Granger! Bienvenue dans mon émission : "La vie d'une Future star".

Hermione sauta de son lit pour aller chercher un chapeau de sorcière, le genre de chapeau que n'importe quelle personne utilise le jour d'Halloween.  
De ses petites jambes et de ses petits bras, elle mit toute sa force pour remonter sur son lit. Une fois cela fait, essouflée, elle se recoiffa et décocha son plus beau sourire en se replacant devant la caméra.

"- Je me présente dans ce tout premier épisode! J'ai 7 ans et mon futur travail, c'est d'être une gentille sorcière qui protège les animaux et les humains.  
Je serai même la meilleure sorcière du monde!  
J'adore les chats, les chiens, les oiseaux, et j'en passe! J'aime tout les animaux du monde. Parfois, maman me dit que des méchantes personnes les tuent pour avoir leurs poils.  
Et moi, ça me fait toujours pleurer!  
Enfin passons mes amis. Aujourd'hui, je vais parler de plusieurs choses, et en premier, on va parler d'amour.  
A l'école, j'ai un amoureux qui s'appelle Dane. Il est brun et il a les yeux bleux! Et vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous dire un secret:

Plus tard je vais me marier avec un prince!

J'aime pas les garçons avec des cheveux oranges. Ma maman me dit que ce sont des "Roux." Et ils ont des tâches sur le visage. Ils me font penser à des monstres!  
Ils sont moches et j'ai peur d'eux. J'espère que mes enfants me ressembleront, parce que je suis belle et je suis très intelligente.  
A l'école, je suis toujours la meilleure. J'ai sû lire avant tout le monde et je sais compter jusqu'à l'infini! Je sais écrire les chiffres sous toutes leurs formes et je lis des livres de mathématiques par dizaines!  
J'adore ça, cela semble si simple! Quant aux livres d'histoire, j'en connais pas mal. Un jour, je les connaîtrai tous! Et la gentille sorcière que je serai instruira les personnes qui ne savent pas lire ni écrire!  
Ce que j'aime, ce sont les fleurs et le dentifrice.. Ils sentent tellement bon! Quand je suis dans le jardin de ma maman et de mon papa, je m'allonge dans l'herbe et je sens les fleurs. Maman me dispute parce que parfois il fait froid, et je tombe malade...  
J'aimerais bien que mon prince m'offre une rose, sur un cheval volant...  
Maintenant, je vais vous révéler des choses de ma vie.  
A l'école, il m'arrive des choses étranges... Quand la maîtresse m'interroge et que j'ai très très peur, les livres s'envolent dans la classe et les réponses s'écrivent toutes seules sur le tableau.  
La maîtresse en a parlé avec maman qui a beaucoup rigolé! Elle croit qu'elle est folle. Mais moi, je sais que c'est vrai... C'est un secret entre vous et moi ..."

Hermione s'interrompit quand sa mère frappa à la porte. Le goûter était prêt.  
"-J'arrive, maman !"  
Elle retourna à nouveau son attention vers la caméra.  
"-Notez que ma maman, c'est la plus jolie et la plus belle du monde! Mes parents, ils sont dentistes. Ils protègent les dents des gens.  
Les miennes sont très moches. Elles sont si longues! Bon! L'émission est terminée pour aujourd'hui les amis! On se retrouve la prochaine fois! Au revoir!"  
Hermione se rua sur la caméra pour l'éteindre puis sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre son goûter.

* * *

_...Plusieurs jours plus tard..._

"- Mais maman, je veux aller dans ma chambre! J'ai fait tous mes devoirs!"  
Mrs Granger fronça les sourcils et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Elle colla doucement son nez à celui de la filette et dit de sa voix douce :  
"- Tu manques à ta maman et à ton papa, ma chérie. Tu restes toujours enfermée dans ta chambre, et nous on s'inquiète pour toi.  
Tu sais, certaines personnes pourraient te trouver étrange, mais nous on t'aime."  
"- Vous êtes les seuls..."  
"-Non. Tu verras, ma petite Hermione. Souris à la vie, et elle te sourira."  
La mère d'Hermione déposa un baiser sur son front et la libéra. Hermione avait 9 ans. Elle couru dans sa chambre. La caméra était toujours en face du lit.  
Elle appuya sur "Rec" et s'assit sur son lit.  
"-Bonjour à tous, ici Hermy, comme toujours, dans son émission "La vie d'une future star." Nous en sommes aujourd'hui au 35ème épisode.  
Aujourd'hui, je suis triste. Mes parents sont tristes aussi. Je n'ai pas de copains ni de copines. On m'appelle "monstre" ou "intello" dans ma classe car je dis toujours les réponses avant tout le monde, et que les évènements étranges qui me concernent ont encore fait des catastrophes.  
Vous vous souvenez, au tout premier épisode, quand je vous ai parlé des livres qui volent?  
A force de se moquer de moi, j'ai réussi à jeter les méchants garçons contre le mur sans les toucher! J'ai jamais rien contrôlé, mais personne ne me croit...  
Heureusement que papa et maman m'aiment , parce que sinon je sais pas ce que je ferai. Personne dans les magasines que je lis à le même problème que moi. J'ai envoyer une lettre à un magasine qui s'appelle W.i.t.c.h en leur expliquant que j'avais des pouvoirs.  
Des filles de 13 ans m'ont dit que j'étais folle et que je devais consulter, qu'on devait m'enfermer, que les gens comme moi ne meritaient pas de vivre... J'ai abandonné.  
C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui! Bonne soirée et au prochain épisode!"  
Elle éteignit sa caméra puis s'allongea dans son lit. Elle tendit sa main vers le plafond et fit apparaître des poussières d'étoiles.  
Elle éclata en sanglots.

* * *

- Bonjour tout le monde! Je ne sais plus à combien d'épisodes on en est, mais vous savez quoi? J'ai 10 ans aujourd'hui. Et oui! Nous sommes le 19 septembre! _J'ai eu le meilleur cadeau du monde!_  
Ils pourront tous se moquer de moi! Ils pourront dire que je suis une "intello", un "monstre", une folle, une crinière de cheval, je m'en fiche.  
J'ai recu une lettre... Une lettre d'Hogwarts!  
Hogwarts, c'est une école de magie! Et ils sont venu m'annoncer que je suis une sorcière! Mon rêve devient réalité... Je serais avec plein de gens comme moi. Demain, on va faire les courses et on va acheter toute ma liste scolaire! Vivement ma rentrée! Aurevoir tout le monde! A demain!"

* * *

- "Bonjour mes petits fans! Plus que 11 mois avant ma rentrée scolaire! Voilà, j'ai tous mes livres et ma baguette magique, comme dans mes rêves! On m'a dit que j'avais le droit de l'utiliser jusqu'à la rentrée, parce que je ne suis pas encore scolarisée. Hors de ça , on a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors d'Hogwarts.  
Aujourd'hui, quand j'ai acheté ma robe de sorcière, j'ai croisé un roux... Non, je corrige, plein de roux! Et que des garçons! Avec une exception, une petite rouquine particulièrement timide... Même si je hais les roux, elle était si mignonne! Mais ça ne sera pas ma copine, parce que de toute façon, c'est une toute petite fille.  
J'ai acheté un livre qui s'appelle "Les termes magiques pour les nés moldu".  
Moldu, ça veut dire "Personne dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques". Beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières sont nés de parents ayant des pouvoirs magiques. Et si cela s'étends sur une lignée, cela s'appelle un "Sang pur."  
Je vous laisse deviner que je suis un sang impur... C'est vraiment un terme effroyable! Non mais vraiment!  
J'ai déjà tout lu sur l'histoire de Poudlard cette nuit même ! C'est passionnant! On dit que les plafonds sont enchantés. En vérité, Poudlard entier est sous sortilèges! La cuisine est faite par des Elfes de maisons qui la transporte avec de la magie sur nos tables.  
I maisons : Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, et Ravenclaw. J'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout vous raconter! Mais je vous dis une chose: je veux être à Gryffindor! Ils ont l'air d'être intelligents! Ou Ravenclaw n'a pas l'air si mal...  
Apparemment, l'école où on se trouve est protégée par les meilleurs sortilèges du monde et le meilleur sorcier de l'univers : Albus Dumbledore!  
Je suis pressée d'y aller. Là-bas, au moins, personne ne se moquera de moi car je fais voler des objets... Bon allez, je m'en vais prendre mon goûter, faire mes devoirs, et finir de lire les livres sur les sorts et enchantements niveau 1!"

Pendant qu'Hermione se préparait pour descendre, les parents de la jeune brune parlaient dans la cuisine.  
"-Je suis si heureux, déclara son père. Elle était si étrange aux yeux des gens, elle avait l'air si triste... Maintenant, elle pourra devenir quelqu'un, avec des gens comme elle..."  
"-Oui, approuva Mrs Granger. Elle sera heureuse."  
Elle se blottit dans les bras de son mari.  
- MAMAN, PAPA , je suis là! Vous me faites mes tartines?  
Hermione sautillait partout, heureuse de voir ses parents se câliner de la sorte.

* * *

Hermione était, comme d'habitude, avec ses cheveux broussailleux, ses longues dents, son pull-over beige et sa petite jupe.  
Elle était censée rentrer en 6ème aujourd'hui. Au lieu de ça , elle allait faire son premier jour dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie.  
Elle se plaça devant la caméra qui tournait déjà . Elle était d'un calme imperturbable, et on pouvait voir en arrière plan, l'énorme valise dans un coin de sa chambre.

"- Voici le dernier épisode de mon émission "La vie d'une Future star". Aujourd'hui, je m'en vais très loin. J'espère me faire des amis. Honnêtement, j'ai peur. D'après ce que j'ai pu savoir, on arrivera à l'école en train, puis en barque.  
J'espère qu'Hogwards est aussi beau que sur les photos. Je connais déjà tous les sorts par coeur, pareil pour l'histoire de Poudlard! J'ai travaillé comme un elfe de maison! Futurs élèves de Poudlard, prenez garde, me voilà!"

La petite brune éteignit la caméra, et la rangea dans une boite qu'elle ferma à clef puis rangea la clef dans sa valise.  
Plusieurs heures après, Hermione et ses parents étaient à la gare de King's kross.  
A sa plus grande surprise, elle vit la famille de roux accompagnée d'un brun avec une chouette traverser le mur de la voie 9'3/4 un à un. Elle en sursauta. A la vue de leurs fille terrorisée, Madame et Monsieur Granger la prirent par la main.  
"-Hermione Jean Granger, notre fille, nous sommes fiers de toi. Tu es la meilleure élève que nous avons jamais connus, et tu continueras de l'être. Tu es appelée à faire de grandes choses. Ne nous déçoit pas. "  
Ils déposèrent un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.  
"-Non c'est pas vrai! Le plus grand sorcier, c'est Harry potter! Il a survécu au mage noir, vous savez?!"  
Ils sourirent, puis Hermione s'éloigna en courant pour traverser le mur.

* * *

Voici pour ce premier chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous à plu.  
Howly.


End file.
